


Сказки на ночь

by Tamiraina, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, Icha Icha Series, M/M, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, embarrassed Kakashi, er - Freeform, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Какаши хочет, чтобы Ирука прочитал серию «Ича-Ича», у Ируки есть идея получше.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bedtime Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437216) by [flailinginlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailinginlove/pseuds/flailinginlove). 



Если это не совершенство, решает Ирука, то он не знает, что такое совершенство. Он лежит удовлетворенный и усталый в объятиях Какаши, пребывая в состоянии блаженства.

— Это даже лучше, чем окончание «Ича-Ича: Рай», — говорит Какаши, его голос звучит так же удовлетворенно, как чувствует себя Ирука.

Ирука старается не стонать. Он знает, что это самый высокий комплимент в понимании Какаши, но он уже потерял счет, сколько раз Какаши упоминал «Ича-Ича» в постели за те несколько месяцев, что они вместе.

— Меня эти книги не интересуют, — повторяет Ирука, кажется, уже в сотый раз.

— Но, сенсей, ты же все упускаешь.

— Ладно, — сдается Ирука. — Если ты так хочешь, чтобы я их прочитал, то почитай их мне.

Он чувствует, как замирает Какаши, его пальцы больше не рисуют ленивые узоры на спине Ируки.

— Почитать их тебе? Вслух?

— Да, это общепринятый метод чтения книг другим людям.  
  


Какаши откидывается на подушки. 

— Маа, если ты не хочешь их читать, я не заставлю тебя их слушать.

Это очень мило с его стороны, но _особенно мило_ это было бы, скажи он это после того, как Ирука в первые десять раз заявил, что не хочет читать книги. К тому же на лице Какаши появился легкий румянец. Ирука совершенно очарован им.

— Ммм, но услышать, как ты читаешь что-то грязное, было бы так жарко, — Ирука наклоняется и шепчет на ухо Какаши, проводя пальцами по его груди.

Какаши определенно начинает паниковать. Ирука садится на него верхом, чтобы он мог хорошенько рассмотреть его лицо.

— О какой странице ты все время вспоминаешь? Страница 115? Может, нам начать оттуда?

Какаши становится ярко-красным и начинает потеть. Ирука видит, как его гениальный ум судорожно работает, пытаясь найти выход из этой ситуации. Ирука не собирается давать ему ни шанса.

— Она у тебя в жилете, верно? Я пойду возьму, — он начинает отходить от Какаши, когда внезапно руки оказываются у него на бедрах, останавливая его. Мгновение спустя Какаши роняет его на спину и целует, сильно и отчаянно.

Ирука ничего не может с собой поделать, он начинает смеяться в ответ на поцелуй. Какаши отстраняется, выглядя немного обиженным. На его лице все еще видны следы румянца. 

— Что тут смешного? — спрашивает он.

— Ты. Ты и твой отвлекающий секс. Ты действительно не хочешь, чтобы я читал эти книги?

— Нет, ты можешь прочитать их, если хочешь, — уклончиво отвечает Какаши.

— Ты просто не хочешь мне их читать?

И вот он, румянец возвращается. Это новая самая любимая вещь Ируки во всем мире. Кто бы мог подумать, что человек, широко известный своей любовью к сомнительной литературе, может так краснеть при одной мысли о том, чтобы читать эти книги вслух? Ирука находит это невероятно милым. Он протягивает руку и тянет Какаши обратно для очередного поцелуя.

Когда они останавливаются, чтобы перевести дух, он шепчет в губы Какаши: 

— А что, если я прочту тебе все остальные главы?

Какаши отодвигается достаточно, чтобы видеть его лицо. Похоже, он никак не может решить, настоящий Ирука или нет. Ирука отталкивает его еще немного.

— А что, если мы разыграем твою любимую сцену из любой книги, которую ты мне прочитаешь?

Какаши утыкается лицом ему в шею. 

_— Ирука_ , — говорит он, и это что-то среднее между хныканьем и стоном.

Какаши все еще часто называет его сенсеем. У Ируки есть мысленный список тех случаев, когда Какаши будет называть его по имени: когда он обеспокоен, когда он уговаривает, когда он кончает, когда он уходит на опасное задание, когда он говорит: «Я люблю тебя». Ирука добавляет к списку «когда он совершенно смущен».

Ирука проводит рукой по волосам Какаши. 

— Ладно, ладно. Но предложение остается в силе, если передумаешь.

Он чувствует улыбку Какаши на своей шее.

В течение следующих нескольких недель Какаши переводит взгляд с Ируки на свою книгу всякий раз, когда ему кажется, что Ирука не обращает на него внимания. Ирука готов подождать. Он знает, что это того стоит. С Какаши это всегда так.


	2. Chapter 2

Какаши смотрит на страницу и старается не ерзать нервно на кровати. Капля пота стекает по виску, впитываясь в маску. Он знает, что лицо у него ярко-красное, и не в первый раз в своей жизни радуется, что большая его часть закрыта тканью.

Он может это сделать, говорит он себе. Это не может быть сложнее, чем убить нукенина S-класса. Видения того, как они с Ирукой разыграют сцену со страницы 115, крутятся у него в голове, подбадривая его.

Он делает глубокий вдох и начинает читать. 

_— Она скользнула ухоженной рукой по его мускулистому бедру и схватила его..._

Может быть, не эту сцену, думает он. Он переворачивает страницу на другую и пробует снова.

_— Его грубые, мозолистые руки обхватили ее полные, круглые..._

Может быть, и не эту тоже.

Услышав, как кто-то прочищает горло, он поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с глубоко безразличными глазами.

— Итак. Ты будешь мне читать или нет? — раздраженно спрашивает Паккун.

Какаши перелистывает на другую страницу, просматривает ее. Сцена с кубиком льда. Может быть, и не эта тоже. Он знает, что _где-то_ здесь есть несколько не очень пикантных сцен, ему просто нужно их найти.

— Теперь я могу идти? — спрашивает Паккун.

Какаши кивает, но на самом деле не обращает внимания. Он переворачивает страницу на другую. Сцена на потолке. _Определенно_ не эта.

***

Ирука поднимает взгляд от бумаг, когда Паккун запрыгивает через открытое окно в его гостиную. С Какаши и его нинкенами Ируке кажется, что окно в последнее время используется чаще, чем настоящая дверь.

— Опять тренируется? — спрашивает он.

Паккун со стоном плюхается рядом с ним.

— Как далеко он продвинулся на этот раз?

— Одиннадцать слов, — хрипло отвечает Паккун. — Даже почти закончил предложение.

Ирука фыркает от удовольствия.

— Если он когда-нибудь заставит меня просидеть всю сцену, я требую дополнительный бифштекс, — говорит Паккун, глядя на Ируку обвиняющими глазами.

— Я позабочусь об этом, — обещает Ирука.

Ирука возвращается к оценке работ, но не может сдержать улыбку, которая приподнимает уголки его губ. Если бы кто-нибудь месяц назад сказал ему, что он будет с нетерпением ждать, когда ему прочитают порно, он бы рассмеялся этому человеку в лицо. Но теперь он думает, что если Какаши тот, кто читает, он более чем готов послушать, особенно если это означает, что Какаши будет все время краснеть.


End file.
